The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
When a communication responder receives a communication from a communication initiator, the communication may identify multiple different issues that the communication initiator is experiencing. For example, when a technical support agent receives a work request email from a customer, the email may include a technical support question and a separate billing issue and the technical support agent may not be the best agent to respond to the separate billing issue. The technical support agent may make mistakes when creating another work request for the billing issue. The technical support agent may be completely unaware of what happened to the other work request for the billing issue when the technical agent receives a follow-up email from the customer. Similarly, a billing issues agent who responds to the other work request for the billing issue may be completely unaware of what happened to the original work request for the technical support question. Consequently, when a communication which includes multiple different issues is divided into multiple communications, the communication responders who respond to the multiple communications may be completely unaware of the other communication responder's responses. The communication responders' organization may face challenges in dividing the responses among different communication responders who can best respond to specific issues and in granularly reporting the responses to issues.